


So So

by baddieyang



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, Final em aberto, Fluffy, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Kim Younghoon tem seus 29 anos e nunca encontrou aquela pessoa que fizesse seu coração bater mais rápido; já tinha tentado de tudo desde sair para a balada e conhecer alguém, até baixar aplicativos de namoro.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon (The Boyz)/Original Character(s)





	So So

_Eu não sou exigente_   
_Mas eu não me sinto atraído por ninguém_   
_Eu saio uma ou duas vezes, mantenho o contato por uns dias_   
_Mas só fica um clima estranho entre nós_

Mais um dia começava para  Younghoon , o sol entrava pela fresta da cortina, deixada de propósito para que ele conseguisse acordar sozinho, sem a ajuda de despertadores – coisa que odiava, pois sempre acordava no susto por causa do som ou da música. -

Por mais que quisesse ficar na cama e que seu corpo implorasse por descanso, depois de uma semana corrida com as coisas da faculdade e do estágio para fazer, ele precisava se levantar, já que tinha combinado com seu melhor amigo, Chanhee, de saírem juntos em um encontro duplo.

Não que não soubesse onde o encontro iria parar, não era como se, de repente,  Younghoon passasse a ser normal e a se apaixonar ou se encantar pelas pessoas; ele ainda era o mesmo estranho solitário de sempre, com 29 anos nas costas e sem nunca ter sentido as famosas “borboletas” na barriga.

Nunca descobriu o que, realmente, tinha de errado consigo, mas, desde criança, ele nunca foi de se apegar muito às outras pessoas, desde amigos, até namoradinhas que teve durante os anos. Já chegou a pensar que, talvez, ele fosse gay, mas, a mesma indiferença que direcionava  às meninas, ele também direcionava para os meninos.

Se levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho, precisava correr se quisesse chegar ao encontro no horário e sem receber broncas de Chanhee; chegou no lugar combinado e encontrou o amigo lá, ainda sozinho, e agradeceu mentalmente por poder se preparar por mais alguns minutos.

— E aí cara? - Cumprimenta o menor, sem se levantar do banco onde esperava pela chegada dos outros três. - Preparado para se apaixonar hoje?

Younghoon se senta ao lado do outro, sem responder à pergunta que, para ele, parecia óbvia demais: se ele mesmo havia desistido dessa ideia idiota de se apaixonar, por que o outro ainda insistia tanto nisso? 

Sinceramente, o Kim já estava cansado de seu amigo insistir em tentar o “ajudar” a encontrar seu amor, sendo que, depois de 10 anos, tudo o que  Younghoon queria, era ficar quieto no seu canto, sozinho, só ele e sua televisão.

Cansado de ver casais felizes passeando pelas ruas ao seu redor, trocando risos e beijos, debochando de seu estado de não-amor; cansado de ver filmes, séries e músicas sobre esse sentimento que ele nunca sentiu por ninguém.

Enquanto esperava pelos acompanhantes da vez,  Younghoon começou a se lembrar de todos os encontros fracassados e de todas as tentativas falhas dele e de seus amigos de conseguir um amor para si.

A primeira vez que notou que era diferente dos outros foi em seu segundo ano da faculdade, quando saiu pela primeira vez para a balada com seus amigos e colegas de sala.

_É tão frustrante, é tão estranho_   
_As coisas não dão certo_   
_Qual é o problema?_   


_Não importa quem encontro é tão mais ou menos, estar sozinho também é tão mais ou menos_   
_Não é tão emocionante, mas não é ruim (é bem mais ou menos)_   
_Eu estou começando a esquecer como é amar_   
_Eu mal consigo me lembrar_

Younghoon , em seu segundo ano da faculdade de Jornalismo, estava amando o curso e havia feito alguns colegas incríveis, fora seu amigo desde que eram crianças, Chanhee.

Eles haviam combinado de se encontrar de noite em uma balada que acabara de abrir no centro da cidade, falavam que era muito bem frequentada e que tinha dançarinos e dançarinas incríveis e que sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

Já com seus 19 anos, o Kim estava ansioso para, finalmente, poder conhecer pessoas novas para levar em seu apartamento, agora que morava sozinho e longe de seus pais, não precisava mais ficar com vergonha de aparecer com alguém em casa.

Animado do jeito que estava, se despediu dos amigos, confirmando o horário que iriam passar em sua casa para buscá-lo e foi andando em direção de seu apartamento, parando em um mercado para comprar algumas coisas que faltavam em sua geladeira.

Chegou em casa e foi tirar um cochilo, só iria sair de noite e não queria ficar com sono tão cedo, tinha que aproveitar a balada, pois a semana de provas estava prestes a começar e ele iria precisar se focar 100% em estudar.

Acordou mais ou menos perto da hora de sair e foi se arrumar, não ligando muito para o que iria vestir, já que todos sempre falavam que ele ficava bonito em qualquer roupa que usasse. 

Terminou de arrumar o cabelo com um pouco de água, colocou um dos milhares de perfumes que tinha e foi esperar pela carona na sala, guardando em seu bolso o seu celular, sua carteira e a chave da casa.

Recebeu uma mensagem dizendo que o carro já estava na frente de seu prédio e que era para ele descer; entrou no carro e cumprimentou a todos, ocupando o último acento vago que tinha na Range Rover.

A fila para entrar na tal balada estava dobrando o quarteirão, mas eles não precisaram esperar nela, pois os veteranos de seu curso conseguiram entradas VIPs para todos eles, o que era incrível, considerando o tempo que eles teriam de esperar antes de, finalmente, conhecer a parte de dentro do espaço.

O interior era grande muito bem iluminado com diversas luzes negras, que ficavam piscando e incomodando os olhos de  Younghoon ; o Kim tentou ignorar seu desconforto e curtir a saída com seus amigos, mas, depois de apenas 5 minutos lá dentro, cada um foi para um lado e deixaram o mais novo sozinho e sem entender nada.

Ficou vagando por entre os corpos suados e dançando por todo o local, tentando encontrar seus amigos, mas sem nenhum sucesso, o que o fez desistir e andar até o bar do local, pelo menos ainda podia ficar bêbado sozinho e deixar os outros cuidarem dele depois, ou, pelo menos,  Chanhee iria.

Pediu um gim tônica e, enquanto bebia, se virou para observar as pessoas dançando na pista, seus corpos pulando para lá e para cá, os quadris rebolando e se esfregando em outra pessoa,  Younghoon não se sentia parte daquele lugar, mas não podia ir embora enquanto seus amigos não fossem e, também, não queria ser aquele que estragaria a diversão de todo mundo mais cedo.

Sentiu que alguém estava o encarando e examinou o local, tentando procurar a origem dos olhares, se deparando com  uma menina não muito longe de onde estava encostado no bar, olhando para si por cima do copo.

A garota vestia um vestido bem curto, que mostrava toda a extensão de suas pernas longas e de suas coxas bem torneadas, além de ter um decote que evidenciava os pequenos e redondos seios, terminando com um rosto bonito e com pouca maquiagem.

Com um sorriso no rosto, a menina deixa seu copo em cima de uma mesa e vai caminhando em direção do Kim, que tentava disfarçar e olhava ao redor, nervoso. 

— Oi, tudo bem? - Diz a menina, assim que chega perto o suficiente para ser ouvida mesmo com a música alta tocando no ambiente.

— Oi. - Responde, sorrindo sem jeito.

— Qual é o seu nome? - Continua a menina, sem perceber o desconforto do Kim, que se encolhia conforme a distância entre os dois  diminuía .

— Kim  Younghoon , e o seu?

— Kim  Yuna . - Sorriu, achando fofo o jeito tímido do maior.

Younghoon tentou achar algum conhecido por sobre a cabeça de Yuna, para que pudesse pedir ajuda, mas não encontrou ninguém, ainda mais que seus olhos doíam com a luz piscando.

Sem conseguir evitar a menina, teve um beijo roubado pela mesma, que passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o cada vez para mais perto e sem chance de se soltar. 

Acabou cedendo e rodeou a cintura da mesma com os braços, torcendo para aquilo acabar logo, por que não estava se sentindo do jeito que os caras da faculdade falavam que sentiam quando eram beijados por uma menina.

_Apesar de ter inveja dos casais (que sorte a deles)_   
_Mas eu não me sinto solitário (é suportável)_   
_Meu telefone nunca toca e meus fins de semana são vazios_   
_A única coisa que eu odeio é estar na frente da TV_

No dia seguinte, contou sua experiência para  Chanhee , que teorizou se o Kim, na verdade, era gay, e que eles deveriam tentar fazê-lo se encontrar com um cara. Mas aquilo acabou acontecendo, apenas, no ano seguinte, com a primeira vez que  Younghoon baixou um aplicativo de namoro.

_Estou tão curioso, é um mistério interessante_   
_Como as pessoas se apaixonam_   
_Todos, exceto eu, estão fazendo isso_

Por muita insistência de  Chanhee ,  Younghoon finalmente baixou o tal  Tinder , que todos falavam que ajudava a achar alguém para sair da seca e, quem sabe, um amor para a vida toda, em alguns casos.

Criar seu perfil naquele aplicativo foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que fez em sua vida inteira, sabendo que todos próximos de sua localização iriam encontrá-lo no app e eles poderiam se esbarrar por aí não era exatamente uma ideia muito animadora.

Fez todos os passos que  Chanhee mandou: colocou as fotos que o outro havia indicado, escreveu em seu perfil que estava em busca de novas experiências e então esperou.... e esperou.... e esperou!

Até que, quase duas semanas depois, o primeiro  _ match _ aconteceu e ele pode, enfim, conversar com algum usuário daquele aplicativo tão famoso pela internet. O cara parecia ser legal e conseguia manter uma conversa civilizada sobre diversos assuntos que o Kim gostava, então, após algumas semanas trocando mensagens, os dois combinaram de se encontrar ao vivo.

O local que acertaram de se encontrar fora o shopping no centro da cidade, o mesmo que o Kim de atualmente estava esperando junto do amigo pelos parceiros do encontro duplo, ele tinha várias péssimas lembranças nesse shopping.

Chegou mais cedo, pois queria analisar as possibilidades de fuga, caso não desse certo esse encontro, não conhecia o cara pessoalmente e, pela internet, qualquer um podia ser legal e uma boa pessoa. O nome do menino era Ju  Haknyeon , ele fazia Gastronomia na mesma faculdade que  Younghoon e, aparentemente, gostava das mesmas coisas nerds que o Kim.

Não esperou por muito tempo e logo viu o Ju caminhando em sua direção com um sorriso fofo em seu rosto, os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos e conversaram um pouco sobre o que fariam durante o dia, sendo combinado de irem pro cinema e depois comer alguma coisa.

Até que a sessão de cinema foi boa, os dois escolheram por um filme da Marvel que estava em cartaz, portanto, não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o mesmo, focando em todas as cenas e diálogos. Depois, foram jantar no restaurante favorito do Ju, que servia comida japonesa por um preço amigo dos universitários; a conversa enquanto comiam foi boa e leve, sem entrarem em tópicos como namoro e coisas do tipo.

No final do encontro, trocaram um pequeno selar e se despediram, indo cada um para um lado, afinal, moravam em cantos opostos da cidade e, enquanto andava para casa,  Younghoon tentava entender o que havia de errado consigo, não tinha sentido nada demais com o Ju.

É claro que eles tinham se divertido e a conversa dos dois fluiu impecavelmente, mas, fora só isso, nenhuma intenção a mais e, mesmo no beijo trocado, ele não sentira nada demais.

_Não importa quem encontro é tão mais ou menos, estar sozinho também é tão mais ou menos_   
_Não é tão emocionante, mas não é ruim (é bem mais ou menos)_   
_Eu estou começando a esquecer como é amar_

 _Onde você está? O que você está fazendo? Será que você pelo menos já nasceu?_   
_Por favor, apareça na minha frente agora, a pessoa que darei meu coração_   
_Assim que o vir, vou querer te abraçar_

Contou, novamente, para  Chanhee e, a partir de então, a saga em busca de um amor para si começou: toda semana os dois saiam para algum lugar, conheciam novas pessoas e, no fim do dia,  Younghoon acenava negativamente com a cabeça, e daí, tudo se repetia na semana seguinte.

Já tinha pensado em se estabilizar com alguém só pra manter as aparências, mas, não sentia que seria justo com quem escolhesse, afinal, não sentiria nada pela pessoa que não fosse uma amizade, no melhor dos casos.

Por isso, havia decido que aquela seria a última vez que se deixaria levar por  Chanhee , depois de 10 anos nessa busca, qualquer um iria se cansar, mas não seu amigo, que perdia a vida em encontros duplos e saída com o Kim, mesmo que nunca desse em nada. 

Não aguentava mais ver seu amigo tão triste, por não poder se estabilizar com alguém em consideração a  Younghoon , ele iria liberá-lo do fardo; talvez todos esses anos  o tenham mostrado que seu destino era ficar sozinho.

Estava pensando em dizer, naquele momento mesmo, tudo aquilo que passava por sua cabeça, mas, na hora em que levantou a cabeça para olhar  Chanhee , seu coração parou e voltou a bater com força total, fazendo o Kim ficar paralisado, vendo seus dates se aproximando.

— E então? - Pergunta seu amigo, sorrindo largo ao ver sua cara de idiota direcionada às duas pessoas que se aproximavam. - Escolhi bem ou não? 

_Eu faço um esforço, mas é tão mais ou menos, eu tento, mas é tão mais ou menos_   
_Meu coração não é alcançado, não é divertido, é apenas tão mais ou menos (mais ou menos)_   
_Eu nem me lembro quando a última vez que meu coração acelerou_   
_Eu quero gostar de alguém também_   
_Eu quero amar alguém_   



End file.
